


At the Right Time and For the Right Purpose

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [33]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Power Exchange, Prophecy, Rebellion, Rise of the Dread Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone struggles to support Hades and fulfill Gaia’s prophecy.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 31
Kudos: 268





	At the Right Time and For the Right Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Ares and Aphrodite showed up at Hades's house to encourage him to overthrow Zeus. Psyche was exiled by Zeus, so she and Eros are staying at Hades's house. Gaia summoned Persephone and gave her a complicated prophecy. Zeus has been acting up for some time, showing signs of paranoia and being abusive to Persephone. Hades and Zeus had a massive fight over this. Hera has left Zeus and he is despondent and on a bender.

I watch Hades’s face, tense with concern. He’s already had a very long day, including a hideously stressful confrontation with his brother, and I had hoped to get him home without any further troubles cropping up. Silly me. His eyes are going redder, getting bigger and wilder, and he’s shivering. This is very bad.

“Okay, this is definitely not good timing,” I say. “You two need to run along now, and take all those kids with you.”

Ares shakes his head. “Sorry, Killer, that asshole needs taking down--”

“Not tonight,” I say firmly. “Please go now.”

I have both hands on Hades, squeezing him tightly. He’s not saying anything, and he’s looking like he’s going to explode any second. I’m not sure which direction he’s going to go: anger, despair, self-hatred, burnout? It doesn’t really matter. I had already planned to take tender care of him tonight; this new burden only strengthens my resolve.

“Listen here, young lady,” says Aphrodite, all haughty. “This is serious business and nothing for you to be poking your nose into.”

I sigh. If it needs to be like that, then so be it. Cerberus appears at my feet, growling with restrained menace. “You need to leave,” I say. Psyche and Eros are huddled, clinging together over by the stove. “Not you two,” I clarify, looking at them.

Ares sighs, and goes into the living room to collect the children.

“So this is what your word means to you, Aidoneus?” carps Aphrodite, folding her arms.

Hades is emitting a slow hiss, and still trembling.

“Out!” I fold my arms to demonstrate my annoyance, and Cerberus backs me up, snarling and herding the love goddess towards the door. 

Ares joins us with a crowd of yawning kids. “Killer, for real, this _has_ to be dealt with.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” I say. “But call first!”

I shut the door behind them and return to the kitchen. Hades hasn’t moved. Eros and Psyche are fluttering around him, trying to apologize and make amends. 

“Perse, I’m so sorry!” Eros cries. “I didn’t know what they intended, I swear! There’s no way I want to get involved in something like that.”

I’m well aware that his priority is protecting Psyche, who is far too vulnerable to be anywhere near a battle between gods. “Don’t worry about it now,” I say. “We can discuss it in the morning.” I shoo them off and take Hades by the hand. “Come on, Smush, we’re going to bed.”

He follows me compliantly. His expression and his shivering are evening out now that it's quiet and we're alone. I’ve seen him like this before when he was emotionally overloaded, and I know he'll be better soon. I lead him upstairs and into the bedroom. Several of the dogs follow us, curious, but lie down in boredom when it turns out we’re not going to play or offer pets. I start removing Hades’s clothes. He tries to help, but he’s moving so slowly he’s really getting in the way.

"It's all right, my love," I soothe, keeping my voice soft. "Let me take care of you." I get him undressed and lead him into the bathroom, where I start hot water running to fill the tub. Once it's partly filled, I encourage Hades to get in.

"There, that's better," I murmur, kissing his forehead. "I'll be right back." I go downstairs and find a bottle of wine and some glasses. Both of us held back at dinner so we'd stay sharp to talk to the reporters, but we could use it now. I grab a big water bottle too, and bring it all upstairs. 

Hades hasn't moved. I watch him with concern while I fill the glasses, then pin up my hair and undress. I slip into the water behind him, wrapping him in my arms and legs, and pull him back against me. 

We stay like that for a while. I stroke Hades's hair, and his chest and shoulders, and kiss him. I talk softly about nothing much, just observations and small newsy items that occur to me.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers hoarsely, staring straight ahead. “I’m so sorry, Kore. You don’t need all this crap in your life.”

“I need _you_ in my life, and that includes everything that comes along with you. You would say the same if it were me, with my drama.” I kiss his cheek, and reach over for a wine glass, handing it to him. He holds it for a moment as if he doesn’t recognize what it’s for, and then he drains it in one go.

“You have a point, but your drama isn’t likely to end up with anyone being sent to Tartarus,” he says.

“That’s hardly fair, my mother would be delighted to send you to Tartarus,” I joke grimly. I refill his glass, and take a drink from my own.

Hades snorts. “That would be for the best, wouldn’t it? It’s where traitors belong.”

I flick some water at him. “I don’t want to hear any insults. I chose _you._ You are _my_ king. And yes, it was kind of spur-of-the-moment and expedient, but I couldn’t be happier about it.”

“Do you really mean that?” He turns and nuzzles my cheek, wrapping his free arm back around me.

“Of course I do! And there’s no question, if you choose to do this, that you would do a better job. The only question is whether it’s worth the price. I can’t answer that for you. It would cost you so much--I can’t predict whether the result would be worth it.” I hug him tight, rubbing, scooping warm water up to ease his tense muscles.

“It’s not like I’m really treated like one of them. I’m not good enough to be an _Olympian._ ”

I shudder. “Well, neither am I, but on the whole--why would you want that?”

He shrugs. “There is that.”

“Do you want to talk about what Ares said?” I ask.

Hades draws a ragged breath and looks at me with wild eyes. “My own brother! They’re asking me to betray my own brother!” He starts shuddering violently, and I hold him as tightly as I can.

“I know, it’s too much. It’s not fair,” I croon, trying to soothe him. 

I don’t know what’s the right thing to say. He’s wiping tears from his eyes, obviously struggling not to lose all control.

“If they could see me now, they wouldn’t want me for their king,” he whispers harshly.

“Why? Because it’s worse to get emotional about overwhelming things than it is to bully and abuse the powerless?”

He turns wide eyes to me. “You think I should do it?”

I don’t know how to answer. There’s no doubt who is the better ruler, the better man, but turning against his own brother--I don’t know if Hades can do that.

“I’m not saying that. I think it would change you. But at the same time, they have a point, don’t they? And you heard what Hera said at the party.”

He shakes his head. “Poseidon would never just stand aside. I’d have to fight both of them.” 

His voice is thin with misery. He's so tense he's practically choking on it. My eyes are burning from unshed tears, anguished on my lover's behalf. His stress and guilt are tearing him up. He doesn’t want this. He’s furious with Zeus, and yet he hates the idea of rising up in rebellion. If he did like it, he wouldn’t be the man he is. He wouldn’t be the man I love.

“I can't!” Hades moans, covering his face. “I can't do this! I can’t be a traitor again, I can’t be the monster!”

“I know. I know, love,” I murmur, rocking him. “I understand. You'll find another way. I’ll help, okay? We’ll find another way.”

“Kore,” he sobs, twisting in my arms to face me, making the water slosh alarmingly.

I open my mouth to Hades, and pull him in, offering myself completely. He rises up on his knees above me, lifting me from the water to meet his body, and enters me with a firm push. I gasp and grip hard, clinging tenaciously to his hips and shoulders to remain in place against the force of his plunges inside me. It’s fast and relentless; I’m rising to my climax almost at once, and none too soon. Hades is frantic, sucking on my neck and roaring as he crushes my body to him, filling me completely.

***

After we dry off and get in bed we make love again. This time it’s languid and generous, slow enough that we’re barely moving. Hades is not even seeking pleasure, I think--he’s so ungrudging and tender, it’s as if his heart is wide open. He wants to touch, to be connected to me. He doesn’t banter or tease; he doesn’t say a word. It’s sincere and honest and heart-rending. We move in tandem, breathing together, maintaining the union of our bodies for as long as we can draw it out. By the time we finally finish, both of our faces are wet with our blended tears.

***

I can’t sleep, no matter what I try. Hades is snoring softly, looking utterly wrung out. I don’t want to disturb him with my tossing and turning. I get up and put on some clothes, then go downstairs. I sit for a long while at the kitchen counter, reading emails and generally getting ahead on work. It’s better to do something productive than spin my wheels, trying to figure out some way to help. Surely fixing a problem big enough to cause a war between the realms is beyond my ability.

After a couple of hours, I still don’t feel at all sleepy and I’ve read all the reports and emails I had waiting. I make myself some hot cocoa in hopes that it will lull me to sleep.

“Oh, hello, Persephone.” 

I look up from stirring the cocoa to see Psyche. “You can’t sleep, either?”

“No. I am too anxious.”

“Me, too. Come have some cocoa.”

“I made a cake today, as well,” my friend says. “I did not get a chance to tell you.”

I laugh, without much humor. “No, I think no one was in the mood for it.”

Psyche gets out a platter from the refrigerator and cuts slices for us both. It turns out to be a yellow layer cake with strawberry jam and buttercream, one of my favorites. It’s delicious, another fine product of Psyche’s other hobby.

“Mm, I’d love the recipe for this,” I tell her.

She smiles. “Of course.”

We eat and drink quietly for a while, both of us fully occupied with our thoughts.

“Are you two having a party, and you didn’t invite me?” Eros steps into our pool of light.

“Come and join us!” Psyche says. “There is plenty more cake.”

“I’ll make some more cocoa,” I say, getting up. “Looks like it’s not a good night for sleeping.”

I make a double batch, and refill Psyche’s and mine as well as a fresh cup for Eros. Psyche cuts him a slice of cake and then she and I exchange glances. “Another slice?” she asks.

I grin. “Yes, why not?”

She serves me and herself. 

“So…” Eros says. “Do you think Hades is going to do it?”

“I don’t know. He needs some time.” 

“Yeah, I guess he would. I feel terrible, like we brought this upon him.”

“No, it’s not your fault. Don’t feel guilty.” I reach out and pat Psyche’s hand. “You especially. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Psyche tries to smile a little in response, but her eyes are deeply troubled. I can’t blame her. Eros doesn’t look much better, either.

“No one’s done anything wrong, except my dumbass brother,” Hades says behind me. 

I turn to watch him approach. I’m sorry to see him awake at this hour, but at the same time I’m pleased that he’s looking and sounding like his normal self. I get up to kiss him. “Want some cocoa? We’re having an insomnia party.” 

The four of us sit there together, a bit despondent, talking in a half-hearted way, until we finish the entire cake.

***

At last I get a few hours of sleep, warm and snug in Hades’s arms. When I wake up I’m still pressed up against his chest, as if I was clinging to him in my dreams. He’s already awake and watching me. I cup his cheek, stroking with my thumb. I wonder if he slept any more, but I figure he probably didn’t. I don’t ask, I kiss him instead.

“Good morning, Kore,” he says. His voice is scratchy.

“Good morning. I wish we could stay in bed today.”

“Yeah, me too.” He’s rubbing my back and holding me close. “Unfortunately it won’t make the problems go away.”

I nod. “I just want to say--I’m here. I’m ready to back you up, no matter what.”

His arms tighten around me. “That means a lot. In all of this, what I’m most worried about is you getting hurt.”

“I know.” He always wants to protect me. He’s still working out his guilt for times when he couldn’t, even when it wasn’t his job to do so. “But what would hurt me most is if you tried to keep this from me. I couldn’t stand it if you shut me out. Okay?”

“Okay. Any decisions I make have to be _our_ decisions. This affects your life too, and I won’t act without you, I promise.”

I kiss him again. “Good. But if you have to respond to something immediately, then do it. I trust you.”

“Oh, Kore,” he murmurs, stroking my hair. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

***

As we’re getting ready for the day, I watch Hades. He’s carrying a massive amount of tension; I can see it in the set of his shoulders and the lines of his face. I wish I could find a way to help, to carry some of the burden--to fix something.

This thought startles me. I _do_ have a way to fix something. I pick up the pink crystal from where it sat overnight, in the tray with my jewelry. Gaia said I’m supposed to use it to fix the sundered ruler--if I choose to do so. If that’s the right thing. But who is it? 

Do Zeus’s senseless actions make him sundered? Or is it Hades? He thinks he’s infertile, does that count as broken? He’s certainly emotionally staggered from all the demands on him, all the conflicts of loyalty and expectation. I don’t know. I feel paralyzed, out of fear of taking the wrong action. I sigh, and put the crystal in my pocket. 

I need help, and I know who I can ask.

***

First thing, I have a sit-down with the Goddess of Witchcraft. I’m certain she’s going to be in high demand today, once Hades is done with his initial morning stuff, but I texted her on the way to work, so I’m getting first crack.

“Thanks for making the time for me, Hecate,” I say. “There’s something I need to discuss with you. I want to tell you about my encounter with Gaia.”

“Yes? Have you remembered something new?” she asks, looking intrigued.

“I suppose so. Or more accurately, I’m ready to lay all my cards on the table.”

“All right. So what did Gaia say?” Hecate asks.

“She said I would be a queen. That I was destined to be queen since I was born--but I have a choice to make.”

Hecate nods, unsurprised. “What choice?”

“To be the maiden, or the mistress. She said she’d make me a virgin again, if I wanted to go back to my mother, but I said no to that. I still can’t understand the other option, though. How can I be a mistress and a queen at the same time?”

She thinks it over for a few moments. “I think you’re forgetting other meanings of the word _mistress._ As in, the woman who owns things. The lady in charge. Despoina.”

“I never thought of that,” I say sheepishly. “I was hung up on another meaning.”

“That’s natural, if I may say so, honey. What else did she say?”

“She said I had to choose three times, that my fate’s not sealed until then. And that I would _be_ chosen three times, too. One of my choices has to do with this.” I take the pink crystal from my pocket and show it to her. “I have to choose whether to use it or not, to render whole that which is breached by treachery. To leave the sundered ruler be, or restore the defiler’s ingenuity.”

“Wow, that’s Grandmother for you, always with the double meanings and ambiguity. She loves wordplay, and relying on archaic meanings, stuff like that. Take _defiler_ : she could just mean someone who spoils things, rather than... well.”

“A rapist?” I say, shaking my head at my denseness. Once again, I hadn’t considered an alternate meaning and it may have tricked me. Suddenly I’m glad I haven’t made any decisions yet. “What do you make of the ‘sundered ruler’?”

“Well, take your pick, honey, your guess is as good as mine. They’re all broken in some way or another, haven’t you noticed?”

“Yeah, I have.” This isn’t very helpful, after all--this conversation has served to widen my options rather than narrow them. “Any ideas for how I should _use_ the crystal, when the time comes?”

“May I see it?” I hand it over and Hecate examines it carefully.

“It certainly contains a lot of energy. She didn’t give you any instructions for it?”

“No, she just said it would ‘render whole’.”

Hecate shakes her head with a shrug. “My guess is that it matters more that you choose properly, then. Since _choice_ seems to be the theme Gaia was harping on. Maybe it doesn’t make a big difference _what_ you do, just _who._ ”

“Fantastic,” I sigh bitterly. “Well, thanks for your help.”

***

I still don’t have near enough information, so I’m going to go to the source. Well, _a_ source. The best I can do with the resources I have available. I look up some information in the company directory, and head off for Tower Three.

I march into the Fates’ lair and find the three of them standing behind a counter as if in a downtown shop, assembling antique video tapes, of all things. The three of them stare at me in frank amazement. I surprised the Fates? How is that even possible?

“How can we help you, Kore?” says the shortest one, recovering her poise.

“Don’t call me that,” I say. “Only Hades can call me that.”

“As you wish, Dread One,” says the middle. “How may we serve you?”

“There are things I need to know. Is Hades the sundered ruler, or is it Zeus?”

The three Fates exchange long looks among themselves. Finally the tallest one speaks. “This is something we can’t tell you, young K-- Persephone. You must figure it out for yourself.”

“Why? Hades says you’ve been manipulating events, so you’re already involved. Why not just tell me, so I know what to do?”

“There are rules, child. Limits, even on us,” says the shortest. “We can’t help you.”

“Thanks for nothing,” I snap. “Don’t bother asking _me_ for any favors.” I turn and leave, my anger the only thing that’s propelling me forward. I’d really like to scream and cry and stomp around, but I can’t. If I start I might not be able to stop again.

“Persephone, wait!”

I turn in surprise. It’s the tallest of the Fates, chasing after me.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“There is one thing I can tell you that might help, but it isn’t much. Don’t act until you’re _sure._ If you’re not sure yet, you haven’t found the right path. That’s all I can say.” She breathes a deep sigh, examining my face carefully.

“Thank you,” I say, trying not to be grudging.

She nods, and turns to go back.

***

I change for court, putting on my best peplos and embroidered sash. I haven’t attended court in weeks now, but today I’m needed. I’m the primary witness against my former employee, Triamus. I’m still shocked and deeply disappointed by catching him yesterday trying to steal from Hades. And dubious, as well. His story doesn’t seem to add up. Why steal from Hades when there are much easier targets? Why sneak into the Underworld when the terms of his banishment mean imprisonment now?

As I’m leaving my office, Hermes skitters in. “Letter for you, Perse!” He hands it over and zooms back out again. I shake my head; he’s moving so fast all the time, keeping up with his two jobs. The letter looks like one of my mother’s, so I tuck it away in my sash for later.

I find my way to the designated venue for the trial; it’s not a room I’ve been in before. When I arrive, Hecate is there already, talking to Nemesis, who I understand is acting as advocate for the defense. The room is more of a small boardroom than a courtroom, dominated by an oval table made from polished wood.

Security Chief Agenis approaches me diffidently. “Ma’am. I understand from speaking with Hecate that I judged you unfairly.”

“You did?” I’m startled. I can’t recall having any direct interactions with him previous to now; I only recognize him from staff meetings.

“Yes, ma’am. You see, there was an unauthorized entry into Tartarus last week, and whoever the culprit was used a copy of your ID to get in. We’ve proven now that it _was_ only a copy, but for a while I was suspicious of you. I apologize for that, ma’am. It made me less helpful yesterday than I should have been.”

“Well, I understand. You were only doing your job. Hades told me about that break-in; you haven’t figured out who it was yet?”

“No, ma’am. We’re getting a video network set up, though. As soon as that’s in place, this sort of thing won't happen again.”

There’s a touch at my elbow and I turn to see Hades there, magnificent in his long, black himation and spiky crown, his hair spilling down onto his shoulders. Despite all our troubles and stress, I can’t help smiling at him. I glance at the other man, but Chief Agenis is respectfully moving away, giving us some privacy.

I squeeze Hades’s hand. I’d rather hug him, but this isn’t the time or place. “Have you had a productive morning, Smush?” I ask, keeping my voice pitched low.

His mouth twitches at my use of his nickname. He loves it, though he’ll never admit it. “Not terribly. I did speak with Ares briefly. I told him I’m not going to make any hasty decisions and he shouldn’t, either.”

I nod. I wonder how effective a warning like that will be, given that we’re talking about Ares. “Is Aphrodite any more sensible? Might she be a check on him?” 

“I doubt it. I think she’s just as impulsive, in her own way.”

“I hope they’ll have the sense to realize the terrible position Eros and Psyche are in, and hold back.”

Hades nods. “That’s what I told him.” He sighs deeply, and I squeeze his hand again. I wish I could just take him home, give him a massage, make him take a nap. I could use a nap, too.

All conversations in the room break off as the Furies bring in the prisoner. We take our seats, with Hades at the head of the table. He doesn’t let go of me, bringing me with him to take a seat at his right hand. 

Triamus refuses to say a word in his own defense. The Furies report he’s said almost nothing since yesterday, and there’s little Nemesis can say on his behalf. My stark account of catching him sneaking into Hades’s office is damning on its own, and backed up by Epimelis’s report, it’s conclusive. When Hades pronounces a sentence of imprisonment in Tartarus, no one is surprised, the prisoner least of all.

***

I sit down next to Hera in the upscale Underworld bistro that she selected for our lunch. She’s wearing a black dress and a hat, with big, opaque sunglasses. She lights a cigarette, one of those slim, dark ones that smell especially weird.

“Hello,” I begin cautiously. “Isn’t Amphitrite joining us?”

“She’ll be here soon. I wanted to speak to you privately first.”

“All right.” Since I also wanted to speak privately with her, I’m glad to hear this.

“Has Ares approached Hades yet?” she asks.

I make several deductions and decisions in the space of a few seconds.

“Yes. Did you send him?”

“Of course I did.”

“I’ll bet it wasn’t your idea to involve Aphrodite, though.”

She sketches a shrug with her cigarette. “Unfortunately, they’re a package deal. So tell me, what is Hades’s answer?”

I frown. I wonder why she doesn’t ask him herself. “He doesn’t have one. This is tearing him apart.”

“Yes, poor thing, he’s always been sensitive.”

“Then why are you doing this to him? It’s a cruel position to put him in.”

Hera watches me for a minute before she answers. I force myself to sit still and not squirm under her gaze.

“It’s time for a change,” she says finally. “Time to sweep away the old, to burn it all down. Time for a new regime. It’s only just. Hades is the eldest. We should have chosen him in the first place after the Titanomachy, but we were all young and stupid.”

“It will mean war,” I say, barely above a whisper. “How can you want that?”

“Don’t worry, dear. When the dust settles, you’ll be the new Queen of the Gods, and a better one than I ever was.”

I shake my head, barely able to draw a proper breath. “What about you?”

“Me? I’m a joke. The Goddess of Marriage, with a sham marriage? It’s better that I fade into obscurity. Someone else will take my role, eventually. Perhaps your friend Psyche, think how jolly that would be.”

She blows out a long stream of smoke, studying me inscrutably from behind her dark glasses. The future Hera envisions isn’t terrible. Parts of it are very similar to the future I want, but somehow what she describes sounds bleak and horrifying.

I start to tell her so, but I’m interrupted.

“Hello, darlings, how nice to see you both!” cries Amphitrite. 

I don’t need to see Hera’s subtle signal to know that we can’t continue this discussion in front of the Queen of the Seas.

***

After lunch I make my way to City Hall for a meeting with the Mayor and her staff. As Hades predicted, Mayor Tyche is enormously enthusiastic about building a sports complex and it seems that my interest was the necessary catalyst to get that project rolling. They’ve prepared an array of design proposals for me, and I’m looking forward to seeing their ideas.

***

It’s early evening when I extract myself from the fascinating quagmire of design decisions, budget constraints, zoning requirements, and economic incentives. City planning is very different from gardening and ecosystem management, but it does share some of the same goals and limitations. I’m surprised to find that I’m going to enjoy this project.

It’s late enough that heading back to the office doesn’t make much sense. I confer with Hades via text and we decide to meet at a restaurant downtown, since Sorya wants us to be seen out and about as much as possible. I choose a small table in the attached bar when I arrive there, knowing that Hades has a last meeting to finish up. I order a drink and settle in to wait, sending a few texts to friends.

“Hi there,” says a cheerful voice, interrupting a conversation I’m conducting with Eros.

I look up to see an astonishingly beautiful godling smiling at me. He’s either very young, or one whose aging stopped early. Something about the way he carries himself makes me suspect the latter. 

“Hello,” I reply. I guess I should be expecting reporters to speak to me, it’s part of the reason for venturing out in public.

“Mind if I sit here?” he asks, gesturing to the seat next to me.

“You might as well.”

“So, gorgeous. You here all alone?”

This isn’t the sort of tone I’m accustomed to. “For the moment.” I’m employing my usual strategy of holding back information and keeping my reactions to myself. Sorya says that’s the best way to go.

“Well, maybe you’d be interested in going someplace more exciting than this stodgy establishment. I know a great watering hole down the street--much more color and life.” He grins, raising his perfect eyebrows.

I don’t understand what’s going on here. And _stodgy?_ This is one of my favorite restaurants. They have lots of vegetarian things, and are always willing to change a dish if I ask for it. Plus their desserts are amazing. “We can talk right here,” I say.

My companion laughs. “Okay, baby. What’s your name, anyway?”

I'm quite taken aback, and take a sip of my drink to try to cover it. If he doesn’t know who I am, why is he talking to me? This makes no sense. Maybe he’s just confirming?

“I’m Persephone,” I tell him. “Who do you work for?”

The young god blinks at me. “Uh, I work for the Underworld Corporation.”

“Oh!” Maybe he knows me from work, and I’ve forgotten that we met? I feel like a jerk. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognize you.”

He squirms in his chair, apparently perplexed. “No, um. Maybe I should start again? Hi, you’re beautiful, would you consider giving me your number?”

I stare at him for a long moment, wanting to laugh. He’s just trying to pick up a date, and I, in my vanity, believed that everyone in the Underworld knows me by sight. 

“That’s not going to happen,” I say gently. “But I am sorry for the confusion; I thought you were someone else.”

“Oh, okay. No worries.” 

He gets up and raises his drink in salute, then moves over to the bar. From behind me I hear someone addressing him: “You idiot, don’t you know who that _is?_ ”

I chuckle ruefully, hiding it in my drink. I guess my belief isn’t entirely wrong. I check my phone, and Eros has stopped responding, so I put it away. I lose myself in thought for a while.

People keep making assumptions about me, and about what my future holds. What do they know that I don’t? I’m not certain Hades wants anything long-term with me. It’s so early anyway, why am I even worried about that? It’s not fair to expect him to put our relationship on official terms already. We can just date and enjoy each other, can’t we? What’s the hurry?

But then again, he did propose to me, that night we first met at my mother’s house. And he planned to propose to Minthe, I remember miserably. Maybe he just had marriage on his mind when he saw me. After all, it’s not like a proposal five minutes after meeting me has any meaning, does it?

I sigh deeply, pushing these thoughts aside. There are much more pressing concerns weighing on me, like figuring out who I’m supposed to fix, and how. At the moment, I’m inclined to think it’s Hades. Between his supposed infertility and his emotional brittleness, he could use a bit of healing. 

Maybe it’s selfish to want my lover to have this boon. Can’t I be selfish once in a while, though? Gaia gave this choice to _me_ , not someone else. My head spins with uncertainty. Do I even want children? I’m only twenty; I don’t know yet. I touch the little bump on my arm where my contraceptive implant rests. I think about all of Aphrodite’s kids, sprawled in the living room last night, and smile. What would a child of me and Hades look like? 

I wander off into daydreams for a few minutes, until a familiar form catches my eye. Hades is approaching from across the room, his eyes already on me. I smile, and rise to meet him. He was breathtaking earlier in his dignified kingly robes, but I like him even better in these clothes. He’s wearing a dark double-breasted suit, and the cut of it enhances the long, clean, athletic lines of his body. 

He takes my hand and raises it to his lips, giving me a firm, slightly moist kiss on my knuckles. “Thank you for waiting, Sweetness,” he says. 

“My pleasure,” I say, thinking ahead to what I want to do with him later.

He grins, catching my tone, and tucks my hand into his arm. We walk together into the dining room and sit down. 

***

“Can we go somewhere else tonight?” I ask as we’re driving home. I’ve been thinking over my plans for later.

“Of course, where do you want to go?” Hades sounds surprised.

“I don't mean right now. I just thought, later, maybe, we could go to your hiding place. For more privacy.”

“Okay. Anything you want, but can I ask why?”

"It's just that Eros can tell. When we’ve been up to something.”

He grins. “Ah. And that bothers you?”

“Kind of. He’s not mean about it, he’s just… _very_ happy for me. Enthusiastic. Inquisitive.”

“Like you would be if someone got a really nice rosebush.”

I laugh. “Right, or you would be if someone got a really great dog.”

“Ugh! I only wish I were god of dogs! Can you imagine how great that would be? _Hello everyone, I’d like you to meet Hades, the Dog God!_ You have to say it that way, you understand.”

“Because… it’s a palindrome?” 

“Naturally.”

“That’s… rather… dogmatic of you?” I wince. That was _weak._

Hades looks like someone’s just handed him a present, though. “Today’s been really ruff, quit hounding me!” he says.

“Well, don’t get hot under the collar,” I reply. Is this actually working?

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do something fur-bidden,” he snickers. “I’ll try to cur-tail it.”

“That seems pretty far-fetched to me.” I’m astonished by the glee he’s expressing. These jokes are truly awful!

“It was the leashed I could do.”

“Please, enough! I’m having a rover-dose!”

“There mutt be a chance that we’ve gone too far to stop!” He’s giggling uncontrollably, and I can’t keep from laughing too, even if it’s mostly at him.

“I fur-got how easy it is to get carried away!”

“Oh! Illegal repetition there! You lose,” Hades crows.

“I _lose?_ ” I cry, playing up a tone of indignation. “I didn’t hear anybody name you God of Puns.”

We’re pulling up at home, so of course Hades makes use of that. “We can debate that if you want, just let me put the car in bark.”

“No fair! This is a mastiff waste of time!” We get out of the car and stumble to the door, both of us chortling and whooping.

Hades unlocks it and turns to me, putting on mock-serious expression. “Eros and Psyche won’t get it, so I think we need to paws.”

I nod. “Make sure you put your corg-key away so you don’t lose it.” I walk into the house, nose in the air, grinning in satisfaction at having lightened Hades’s mood.

***

We find our friends in the living room, watching a movie, but they pause it when we come in. 

“Hey, guys!” says Eros. “Everybody have a good day?”

“Pretty good,” I tell him. “How about you?”

“Fine. I went out and did some work for a while. Transferring went fine,” he informs Hades.

“Good to hear,” Hades answers. “What about you, Psyche?”

“I made another cake,” she says. “It is toffee pecan, this time.”

“I’ll go get it,” says Eros. “She wouldn’t let me have any ‘til you guys got home!”

I watch him go, then turn to Psyche. “How are you, really? You look tired.” I sit down and put my arm around her, and Hades sits nearby.

She shrugs. “I am coping. I miss working on my mural commission, and things are just different here. I suppose I am sad about needing to move so suddenly, and leaving my new life behind.”

I nod. “And you’re keeping up a brave face for Eros, I think.”

Psyche hesitates for a moment, then agrees, looking away from me. “He is trying so hard, and he is afraid for me. I do not want him to feel any worse.”

“If there’s anything I can do to make you more comfortable, please, just ask,” Hades says.

“Thank you. You have both been so kind. I do not know what we would have done without you.”

Eros returns with the cake and some plates, and starts telling us all about his day of setting up love-matches in the Mortal Realm. Psyche goes to get napkins and Hades settles next to me, pretending to listen to Eros’s chattering.

“Oof…” Hades murmurs, just for my ears. “A second dessert.”

I manage to keep my face straight. “The puggle is real,” I whisper back.

***

I go upstairs while Hades is still chatting with Eros and Psyche. I sit down in the bedroom and open my mother’s letter that Hermes delivered earlier today. This is the first private moment I’ve had since receiving it. For once, my mother is brief and to the point:

> _My darling daughter,_
> 
> _I was so delighted to finally find the time last week to come visit you. I don’t know if I was clear enough in telling you how proud I am of you and what you’ve achieved in a short time. You truly are my brilliant little shining star! You were quite right in observing that my traveling schedule lately has made me neglect you. I hope very soon to be able to put that to rights._
> 
> _With all my love,_
> 
> _Mama_

I sigh in frustration. This doesn’t really tell me much of anything. I make a mental note to check in with the Furies tomorrow to see if they’ve learned anything. Perhaps I should even make a trip to the Mortal Realm myself. I tuck the letter away and start getting changed for bed. I’m standing in the dressing room in my underwear when Hades comes in, raises his eyebrow at me, and gives me _that_ smile. “If I recall correctly, you were interested in going on a little excursion.”

I saunter over to him, letting him look. His eyes travel up and down my body, and I feel heated by his gaze. I like being looked at that way, knowing what Hades is thinking. Knowing I’m turning him on. “Why don’t we go to my room in Olympus? It has a bed and everything.”

Hades leans down and lifts me. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold tight as he takes me through the Narrow Spaces to emerge in my bedroom, alone in the dark, quiet house. Big hands grip and knead my bottom and he leans in to kiss me. I hold his head, stroking his hair and behind his ears. Hot sparks of arousal swirl through my body.

“Do you like the danger, Kore? Going somewhere risky for sex?” Hades nibbles along my neck, his tongue flicking, his fingers exploring. He sets me down on the bed and kneels in front of me.

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” I start my own explorations, nipping his earlobes and undoing the buttons of his shirt with shaking hands. I thought I was seeking privacy in asking for a change of venue, but he’s right, Olympus does feel risky, and I’m very excited. He unfastens my bra, pulling it off my shoulders and dropping it on the floor. His warm hands move in to cup and massage, lightly stroking my nipples.

I undo his buttons rapidly, trying to get him as naked as possible before I’m rendered helpless with need. Hades has one hand on my thigh and I’m shivering in response. I get the last button and hold his shirt collar as he slides down my body, mouthing my breast, edging closer to the taut nipple. I keep tugging on his shirt until he relents and releases me for a moment, allowing me to pull the garment off his arms. 

I grin happily, relishing the sight of a wide expanse of bare, smooth, sexy blue skin, highlighted with luminous scars. I scratch my nails down his back, tracing the muscles, revelling in the barely-constrained power of my lover’s body. His hot mouth closes on my nipple, sucking deeply, and I gasp, feeling shocks of response rippling through me. I squirm on the bed, wiggling closer to the edge, looping my legs around Hades, trying to pull him in. He resists, keeping a firm grip on me, and his longer torso means he can keep me at a distance. 

We’re back to that teasing dynamic. I lean into his sucking mouth, and rub his shoulders, trying to decide if this is going to meet my needs, or if I should say something. Hades glances up at me, then pulls away. “You all right, Sweetness?”

Instead of answering, I cup his jaw and press against his lips, opening my mouth to his inquisitive tongue. Hades gets the message and changes his tactic. He slips his fingers under the sides of my panties, tugging them down, letting his fingertips stroke my hips and thighs as he takes my last bit of clothing.

“Oh, sir, you have me completely at your mercy.” I kiss along his jaw to his ear. “Please, won’t you be generous with me?”

“I would never be cruel to you, little goddess,” he purrs, the corner of his mouth stretching, exposing his dimple and his sharp teeth. I kiss him again, melting into his mouth, begging with my tongue and my hands, surrendering my whole body. “Kore!” he moans, and rises up, climbing onto the bed with me. 

I stretch my hand down and palm the front of his trousers, tracing his hard length. He moans again, inarticulate, so I tug his belt loose and open the hooks, zipper, and button I find. Why are these pants so complicated? It doesn’t seem to matter, as Hades has decided to cooperate. His hands are busy, delving between my thighs, one fingertip delicately gliding through my wetness. 

Meanwhile my hand dives into his undershorts, grasping his hard cock, sliding up and down. “I thought we were playing with danger tonight.” I let my nails dig in just slightly, and Hades gasps.

“Persephone,” he says, his voice hoarse and his eyes wide. “What I told you, that you’re free to do anything with me--that still applies. But we haven’t really had this conversation, and I don’t want to take any chances that you could be hurt.”

“That’s fair. But you really mean it, I can do what I want?”

“Yes!” His eyes widen even more. “Absolutely you can.” 

There’s no denying his enthusiasm. He waits in quiet compliance for me to tell him what to do, his lips parted with eagerness. I’m momentarily frozen between excitement and anxiety. I have complete freedom of choice, to assert my will in any way I want. I could make him do anything, and he would let me. The power and responsibility is frightening.

I decide I’m not going to go very far; Hades is right that we should discuss it before we go deep into this territory. I’m not even sure how far I want to go, ultimately--but the idea of exploring the edges tonight is setting me on fire.

“Lie down,” I order, keeping my eyes on his. He does, his large frame taking up most of my little bed. He’s so tall that his feet hang over the end.

“What are you going to do to me, Sweetness?” He’s wearing a wicked leer.

“Hush! For starters, I’m going to put your mouth to better use.”

I climb over his shoulders, kneeling over his head, and hold onto the headboard. I look down, meeting his eyes, as I tentatively lower my center to his lips, feeling his breath tickling me. I gasp as his tongue touches my hot flesh. He grips my thigh tightly with one hand, my butt with the other, tilting my pelvis for better access. He’s not making any attempt to tease or hold back this time. 

I feel his tongue probing, and it seems to be everywhere at once. I’m breathing hard already, losing myself in a sea of pulsing sensation. I let my eyes close and tilt my head back, mouth open. I’m making wild noises, like an animal. Hearing my own voice sounding that way unlocks some last reserve of propriety in me, and I grind downward into my lover’s mouth, demanding service.

I can feel the vibrations as Hades makes sounds of his own: lustful, possessive growls. I open my eyes to check on him. His eyes are closed now and what I can see of his face seems serenely happy. I smile in delight, and grind down again, shrieking when he sucks on my clit, falling into a sudden, trembling orgasm.

I don’t stop. I cling to the headboard for dear life and grind my hips hard. Hades’s fingers dent my flesh, holding me fiercely close. His tongue works relentlessly, never letting up its stroking rhythm. I yield utterly to the incessant delight my lover is lavishing on me. 

My lover. _My_ lover! _Me,_ little Kore from the Mortal Realm, the meek one destined for eternal maidenhood. Me, with a beautiful man between my thighs, serving me devotedly, giving me repeated orgasms. I howl through another one, more intense than the first. My lover doesn’t stop. He’s tireless and unbelievably strong. He’s mine! I exult in this knowledge, not just that I have any lover, but I have _this_ one. I have no idea how I got so lucky.

I reach down with one hand and thread my fingers in Hades’s silky hair, tugging gently, massaging his scalp with my fingertips. He still doesn’t open his eyes; he’s totally focused on me. I can feel each of his fingers digging in, holding me in place, and his thumbs move in circles. He’s not sparing any of his attention for his own needs. I grind down again, lifting his head a bit for the perfect angle. He sucks hard on my clit, working it with his tongue, and I come explosively, bucking, riding his face.

I’m panting and sweating freely, and ready to move on to the deeper pleasures that await. Hades still doesn’t stop, he’s thrusting his tongue into me and seems willing to go on all night if I ask it.

“That’s enough,” I croak, pushing down on his head. He stops and opens his eyes, gazing up at me. “Help me.” 

I lift one knee over Hades’s shoulder, climbing downward. He hoists me up by the hips and settles me down again with my knees embracing his torso. I slide downwards, hunching my back so I can kiss my lover. His face is soaked with my juices and it’s honestly the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced. He doesn’t care about the mess in the least. I kiss him deeply, stroking his tongue with mine, sucking lightly, expressing my appreciation.

“That was wonderful,” I tell him. 

“I can keep going. We still haven’t reached the point where you beg me to stop.”

“No, I’m not the one doing the begging tonight.” I smile, trying to make it sultry. His eyes light up, so I think maybe I succeeded. “Can you pull your pants down?”

“Yes.” 

His hands leave me and he lifts up a bit, not troubled by my weight on his chest. I watch over my shoulder as he yanks his pants and undershorts down to his knees, kicks off his shoes, then pulls his clothes the rest of the way off. He’s still very hard and I control the urge to take him inside me right now. I turn back to look at him. “Keep your hands on me until I tell you otherwise.” 

He smiles and his eyes burn with promise. “Yes, Mistress.”

I thrill hearing this; another nuance of meaning for that word that I hadn’t considered. Hades called me _mistress._ A king, an incredibly powerful god, called _me_ mistress! I’ve never wanted him more than I do right now. I slither my way down his body, taunting him with the rub of my wet heat against his torso. I settle my lips delicately on his. 

His restless hands are groping along my back. “Kiss me,” I say, and I learn how much he’s been holding back on me. 

Hades’s hand on the back of my head holds me carefully and his wide mouth encompasses mine entirely. His darting tongue touches mine, elusive and provocative, luring me into beginning some probing of my own. When I do, he seizes my tongue momentarily between his teeth, dealing the lightest of nips before releasing it again. Our tongues duel feverishly, then he sucks hard at my bottom lip.

Lust and need pour out of him, fanning the flames of my desire. I ache to have him inside me, but I think he’s not desperate enough yet. I really do want to hear him beg. I can feel his erection against my bottom now, rubbing there and against my thigh. Hades is moving under me, lifting his hips in plaintive jerks, trying to tempt me into allowing him inside, reminding me of the bliss he can give me. 

He could easily take what he wants, but he doesn’t try. He bound himself, at least for tonight, to obey me. I could torment him all night if I wanted. I shiver with lustful anticipation, with delight in the power Hades gave me. I could deny him completely, go to sleep now, and he wouldn’t do a thing. Of course, I’d probably pay for it tomorrow. That’s an intriguing idea, but I decide to save it for another time.

I sit up on top of him, looking down, and let him look at me. He has one hand on my butt, and reaches up with the other to fondle my breast. “Kore,” he rasps. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I tell him, and reach behind my back to find his cock. He gasps when I take him in my fist, pumping gently. I watch his eyes, half closing; and his mouth, open with helpless passion.

I swing my leg up, tucking him under my body, and sit down again. I rub up and down, smearing my slick folds along his hard length. He groans, arching under me, and I smile. I lean forward again, bracing my hands on his shoulders, and look into his eyes. He’s wary and knowing. He’s not going to give in easily. 

I sit up again, and trail one hand down my body, watching his eyes the whole time. I move my hips languidly back and forth, rubbing against him, showing him that I’m enjoying myself very much. My hand drifts past my navel, and I fluff my pubic curls a little, then reach lower with my middle finger. I find my clit and begin a tight circling motion, in time with the rocking of my body. I bite my lip and let my eyes half-close.

“Oh, fuck,” Hades says, quite distinctly. I raise my brows at him inquiringly. “You sexy little minx!”

I grin, and huff a little, tilting my head back. I add a downward grind as part of my back-and-forth routine.

“Dammit!” he hisses, lifting upwards. “Please, Kore!”

“Please, what?” I ask. I know how this is supposed to go. He’s done it to me before, and now it’s my turn.

He pants, pushing up. “Please, little goddess, I want you very badly. Please, may I fuck you?”

“Hm. You’ve been very good. Hardly a scoundrel at all. Yes, you may.” I give him a big smile so he understands that I mean it.

Hades doesn’t hesitate any further. He seizes my hips, lifts me momentarily, and sheathes his cock inside me. We groan together, and I lean forward to brace myself on his shoulders, holding tight against the force of his vigorous motions. “Sexy little goddess,” he growls, right in my ear. His voice stirs me. 

I rock back in time with his rhythm, gripping him with knees and hands. “Don’t stop!” I demand. 

“Never. I’ll never let you down.” His eyes are intense and luminously red, locked on mine. “Oh, Kore!”

I lean back a little, clamping down with my inner muscles, giving him everything I’ve got. “Yes!”

“I love you!” he yells, and I feel his release deep inside me. I let go too, hot waves of electrifying pleasure crashing through my limbs. I shudder violently, and rock a few more times, before I melt bonelessly into my beloved’s embrace.

***

  
  


“That was not at all what I had planned.” I’m curled against Hades’s side, snug in his arms, back in his bed in the Underworld.

“No? I’m almost afraid to ask.” He sounds amused.

“I was going to give you a really long massage, to help you relax.” 

I lift my head from his shoulder to look in his eyes. He’s grinning, and the tip of his tongue strokes along the edge of his upper teeth. “I’m pretty sure I couldn’t be much more relaxed than I am now, Sweetness.”

“Maybe not. But that doesn’t mean I won’t keep trying.” The sound of his laughter warms me all the way through.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red. The puns are not her fault.


End file.
